


Canine Jealousy

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 1 [8]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: As am I :D, Coffee, Jealousy, M/M, Marcus is a Whovian, Rufus The Dog - Freeform, Wrench hates animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus is taking care of his mothers dog, Wrench...isn't exactly thrilled.





	Canine Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So today is April 4th, which in the official Watch_Dogs Universal Cannon (as well as my own) is our favorite Anarchists Birthday.  
> Now this isn't a Birthday story, Sorry if you were expecting that. -- It's just something I wrote a few days ago, and I think it's good  
> enough to be a part of my story series.  
> Happy Birthday, you loveable porcupine you! (And thanks to all the Fandom writers for keeping my boy alive and developed...sincerely!)  
> \---  
> If you like this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Canine Jealousy**

"Hey M! I got the coff-" He leaps back, letting out a modulated squeal as the small chihuahua comes running over to him and starts barking. "MOTHERFUCKER! MARCUS!!! HELP!"  
  
Marcus comes out from the sitting room. He stops abruptly as he sees Wrench makes mock kicking motions towards the dog. All it does it encourage the little bastard.  
  
He leans against the wall and folds his arms, pretending to be unamused. "You're gonna have to get used to it for the next few days."  
  
"Couldn't have sent it to your Uncle, huh?" Wrench says, making a growling sound that only sounds weirder through his masks modulator. "Get back, Little Demon!"  
  
"Rufus! Here boy!" Marcus makes a whistling sound and the dog immediately runs over and jumps up into his arms. The Hipster holds him up, letting the dog lick at his nose and cheeks. "Who's a good boy?...you are! Don't listen to the Porcupine over there."  
  
Wrench stares at him with unamused lines on his mask. "I got the coffee you wanted."  
  
"Did you get one for him." He holds the small dog under his arm. It licks at it's front paws and pants happily.  
  
"Demons don't need coffee, M" Wrench mutters. "They survive off of the love and affection of their supposed masters."    
  
"I got a decaf for your robotic son." Marcus retorts scritching Rufus behind his ears. "That was before we collectively murdered him though..."  
  
He lets out an aged sigh and moves into the sitting room. Wrench rolls his eyes under his mask and follows him in. Placing the paper holder with the cups onto the coffee table in front of the TV.  
  
Despite his hatred for animals in general, there was something absolutely adorable about the way Marcus interacted with them.  
  
He sits Rufus on his lap and tickles at his belly, the dog rolls about, whining and taking playful snaps at his hands. Marcus just beams, and laughs. "I fuckin' love this dog, man."  
  
"Clearly." Wrench stares at him, pushing his hands into the pockets of his spiked vest. "A little too much if you ask me."  
  
Marcus glances up at him as he wonders over to fridge in the kitchen area and opens it up. He takes out a bottle of beer and twists the cap off, throwing it into the bin.  
  
"Oh..." Wrench could practically taste the amusement in his boyfriends voice. "You're Jealous aren't you?"  
  
"No." He mutters, returning to the couch and sitting down, giving extra space so that the dog isn't within licking or nibbling range. "I'm not jealous."    
  
Marcus slumps back onto the couch, more laughter escaping him. So much so that he's almost wheezing. Rufus just sits on his lap, looking up at him curiously. "Oh my god, you are so jealous...and all over my mums dog."  
  
"Bare in mind, I kicked a dog before..." the Anarchist pushes his mask up a little, taking a mouthful of the beer, it was bitter and nasty, but god damn did it hit the spot. "I will do it again."  
  
Marcus pulls Rufus closer, hugging him. "You'll do no such thing -- You think Sitara being mad is terrifying...you haven't seen Gloria Halloway when she let's loose."  
  
"I have no doubt she is as terrifying as you say she is -- If her middle son is anything to go by." Wrench grumbles, looking at the TV Screen, a re-run of Doctor Who was on. Marcus had recently gotten the box-sets on Netflix and was binge watching the hell out of them. "Still, if that dog licks, bites, or even sniffs me...I'll kick the little cunt out your bedroom window."  
  
"Dylan!" Marcus shouts, causing Rufus to yelp and leap off his lap. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't like dogs. Or anything with more fur on its body than Jimmy Siska."  
  
"Yeah." He reaches forwards taking one of the cups from the coffee table. "I noticed."   
  
He eyes the other cup, then the beer in the Anarchists hand. "You not wanting yours?"  
  
"The dog can have it."    
  
Marcus snorts as he sits back, looking at the screen. "Only you can get away with booze intake at 10 in the morning."    
  
"If it weren't for that little shit, I'd still be in bed right now."  
  
"It's only for a few more days, man." Marcus shuffles closer to him. "By the end of the week, you'll be the only puppy in this place."  
  
He scratches at the stubble on Wrench's chin. It causes a smirk to form on his lips. The Hipster laughs again "That made you feel better, huh?"  
  
"I guess I could be considered a dog, huh?" He takes another swig of the beer, eyeing Rufus as he chases his tail around Marcus' legs. "You feed me...Scratch me...pet me..."  
  
"I don't pet you." Marcus scoffs. "I may pull at your hair during certain circumstances, but never have I petted you."    
  
"Could you pet me?"    
  
Marcus chokes on the coffee he'd just taken a mouthful off. He coughs a few times, then looks at him, eyes furrowing in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"  
    
"Can humans...pet each other?" Wrench glances his way, the mask showing a pair of question marks. "I've always kind of wondered if they can. You know...furries and stuff."    
  
He looks down as Marcus reaches over and rubs at his forearm. The unamused lines from before replace the question marks. "What are you doing?"    
  
"I'm petting you." He smiles at him. God was that a beautiful sight. He'd never really get over how gorgeous that grin really was. "Only place on your body besides you head that you have anything resembling hair."  
  
"I have hair in other places." Wrench brings his right index finger up and chews at his nail for a second. "If you'd finger me more often you'd figure that one out."  
  
"Nice." Marcus shakes his head. "Give me images of your ass."  
  
"You love my rear end." Wrench says, a winky emote appearing on his mask. " _Drives me crazy_ were your exact words."  
  
"Oh I love it..." The Hipster gestures with his right hand. "I just don't need images of it whilst I'm having my coffee...thank you very much. I get distracted."  
  
"I call testicles 'wonkas'..." Wrench says plainly.   
  
Marcus stares at him, raising an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Because they are in between a willy and a chocolate factory." he finishes, causing Marcus to spray coffee all over his lap.  
  
He looks at him, carats appearing on the mask, his exposed mouth grinning. "Now there's an image you don't want..."  
  
"Damn it, now I'm all wet."  
  
"You smell better though...that dog is only licking your face and sitting on your lap because he wants his scent on you."  
  
"He has a name."    
  
"Oh Sorry...Little Shit is only licking your face and sitting on your la-"  
  
Marcus hits him firmly on the arm. All the Anarchist does is laugh in response. "That's you....You're the Little Shit."  
  
"I never thought that something my Dad used to call me would ever go straight to my dick...but damn, Halloway." Wrench takes another swig of his beer, he'd nearly forgotten he was holding it.  
  
"Well you are." Marcus wipes at his lap, what little use it would do. The coffee had soaked into his trousers. "Great...more stains to remove."    
  
"Ain't the worst stains you've had to remove from them."    
  
"Yeah, I think we can officially call that concourse between the Tidis buildings our favorite love nest...how many times is that now?"    
  
Wrench shrugs. "4...5 maybe? If you count that time you fell off the Bay Bridge as something resembling sex."  
  
"Yeah." Marcus nods. "You were practically on top of me, when you found me...Sitara and Ray had to pry you off."  
  
"I only conceded to her demands because you were...what was it? In shock?" Wrench comments. "If she hadn't been there, I'd have had my way with you."    
  
Taking a third swig, he continues. "Besides, you said on the phone you were on the Golden Gate Bridge. There I was down at Fort Point, looking for your ass in the water...then Josh promptly calls me an idiot over the Comms and says _Bay Bridge, Dummy!"_  
  
"He didn't say dummy, did he?" The Hipster swallows some more coffee. "That doesn't sound like him."  
  
"You clearly don't understand the relationship him and I have. I mean...we love each other, would defend each other to the death...but he just hates my personality."  
  
"Soooo...basically what you and Chris have, but you're able to control yourself."    
  
"He's an Aspie, M" Wrench gives him the side-eye emotes. "I'm hardly gonna take my sledgehammer to someone who can't even fire a gun."   
  
He huffs, shaking his head. "Besides, I think I scare him more than anything."  
  
"Oh I wonder what would draw him to that conclusion."    
  
"Scratch the mutt, I'm kicking you out the window."  
  
Marcus cracks up again, hitting on the arm a second time. "You're jealous of everyone and everything, aren't you?"    
  
"Anything that poses a threat to you, or our relationship is officially and firmly on my shit-list. I'll make that clear now with confidence."    
  
"Even Rufus?" Marcus glances with playful sympathy to him as he scratches behind his ears with his front paw for about the hundredth time.  
  
"Even Rufus." Wrench sighs.  
  
"You used his name!" Marcus beams at him. "Makin' Progress, man."  
  
"Shut up." The Anarchist takes some more of his beer. "You're not funny."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- Information, the "Aspie" comment Wrench makes towards the end there is in no way derogatory towards anyone on the Autistic spectrum.  
> I have Asperger's myself, and I would never speak ill of anyone who has anything even remotely similar. (Just putting it out there for my own peace of mind more than anything.)
> 
> \- I think Rufus is the name of the dog in Red Dead Redemption II...  
> ....Whoops. (O.O)


End file.
